De viaje
by Valeris
Summary: La impronta Jacob-Renesmee no ocurre. Jacob cae en depresión por la perdida de Bella, y Leah, cansada de su tristeza, lo lleva de viaje a Los Angeles. Diversión, locura y sentimientos encontrados ¿Serán capaces de admitirlos?
1. Depresión

****

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.

* * *

**

Bajé la escalera, mientras Edward se divertía con el cadáver de Bella. Y ahí estaba, la criatura que había causado tantos problemas en brazos de la Barbie, que la alimentaba con una botella llena de sangre. La escena me asqueo totalmente, pero me sentía preparado para acabar con ese monstruo que había terminado con la vida de Bella. Me acerqué con sigilo, listo para atacar, pero mis pies hicieron un leve ruido, provocando que la Barbie volteara.

-¿Que quieres chucho? -Me preguntó con ojos acusadores.

No le contesté, y me quede analizando a la criatura en sus brazos. Se parecía mucho a su padre, pero tenía los ojos color chocolate de su madre. En ese instante, me debilité. No podía acabar con algo que contenía rastros de Bella. La cosa me sonrió por un instante y me mostró sus dientes. Un bebé con dientes asesinos, que cosa tan normal.

-¿Que quieres? -Volvió a preguntar la Barbie insistente.

-Nada,yo... Me largo de aquí -dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta lleno de ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo, jurandome que nunca volvería a este lugar.

Apenas salí , corrí lejos y entré en fase. Mis pantalones se despedazaron y volaron lejos en pedacitos. Estupendo ahí van mis penúltimos pares de pantalones.

De pronto, una voz intrusa se metió en mi cabeza.

_¿Que ha pasado?, _Preguntó Leah con tono preocupado.

_Nada, solo que una cosa con dientes asesinos salió de Bella, la mató y luego bebió una botella con sangre, _Le respondí amargado.

_Gracias por la imagen, ahora tengo una reserva de pesadillas para el resto del mes_, dijo muy sarcástica.

_No hay de que_, dije más sarcástico que ella.

_Pues... ahora ¿Que harás?, _preguntó.

_Pensaba en irme a casa por pantalones. Después de eso, ni idea que será de mi_, le contesté.

Luego dejé de escucharla y me fuí corriendo a casa. No tenía muchas ganas, pero ¿Que mas hacer? ¿Huír de nuevo? Probablemente sería lo mejor, lidiar con el maldito dolor que quedó dentro de mi como un animal. Pero ya ni de eso era capaz.

Llegué a mi casa, y por suerte, Billy no estaba, tampoco andaba con muchas ganas de lidiar con él. Entré a mi minúscula habitación, me puse unos pantalones que había dejado tirados hace nose cuanto tiempo, y volví a salir.

Anduve sin rumbo un rato, hasta que llegué a la playa. Magnifico, la playa, el mejor lugar para no pensar en cosas deprimentes. Me quedé parado un rato sintiendo el viento salado, pensando en los cientos de recuerdos que hice aquí. "Esto no me ayuda para nada", me dije a mi mismo, pero no hice nada, me quede ahí, mis pies estaban estancados en la arena.

Sin que me percatara, el anochecer llegó. Decidí moverme hacia otro lugar, antes de que mi cerebro explotara. Caminé, caminé, y seguí caminando, hasta que me encontré en el bosque. Me recosté en un tronco y me quedé dormido cinco minutos después.

* * *

Un pequeño principio, pero mas tarde subiré lo que sigue. ¿Que les parece? Así es como, a mi parecer, debió haber sido. Sin impronta.  
Odié totalmente como Stephenie me ilusionó con un JacobxLeah en amanecer, y despues sale con lo de Renesmee. Aunque lo sabía, me decepcioné de todos modos.  
¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les aburrió? Dejenme un hermoso review entonces. Se acepta de todo.

**_Oh little furby~_**


	2. Es todo, tu y yo nos vamos

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía. **

-Tu depresión me deprime -mencioné mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

Jacob estaba tirado en el piso como si nada, y ultimamente parecía una adolescente problemática que fue botada por un idiota. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto tan oscuros que el pobre Seth estaba cayendo en la depresión también, y a mi me estaba desesperando. Por eso me propuse como meta sacarlo de su depresión post-Bella.

-Ya estoy harta de oír como te quejas y te lamentas, ¡Ya pasaron cuatro meses! Ni si quiera sabes si murió realmente. No te pido que andes sonriente y pensando en un sol con un arcoíris, pero que por lo menos te levantes del sofá... O del piso en este caso, e intentes hacer algo por salir adelante -Hubo un pequeño silencio- Jacob, ¿Me estas oyendo?

-Si mamá, estoy oyendo el sermón -contestó mecánicamente, y antes de dejarme continuar, se sentó en el piso- Pregunta, ¿Desde cuando te importo?

La verdad solo me preocupaba un poquito. Pero mas que eso, me irritaba su estado.

-No me importas -me apresuré en contestar- Solo me desesperas.

Volvió a tumbarse en el piso, colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos. ¿Que demonios? ¿Se puso a dormir?

-Ya, es todo, tu y yo nos vamos -decidí de forma impulsiva y estúpida. Segundos después, la realidad de mi pequeña frase me abrumó. En especial el "Tu y yo".

-¿Que? -profirió levantandose muy rápido del piso- ¿Y a donde piensas que vamos a ir?

-¿Eso es un sí? -Pregunté con un poco de miedo.

-Eso no fue lo que dije -suspiró y luego se sentó en el sofá, a mi lado derecho- Mira, se que te irrita que este así. Pero entiendeme, ¿Que no pasaste por algo parecido?

Su pregunta se me clavó en el pecho como mil espadas, y me sacó en cara todos los dolorosos recuerdos que me esforzaba en ocultar y olvidar día a día.

-Y es por eso que te intento ayudar. Para que no termines como un amargado como yo -Tuve que tragarme el orgullo para decir esas palabras. Pero solo así se dignaría a escucharme.

No dijo nada y asintió cabizbajo. Di en el clavo, aunque me lastimó. Volví a retomar la conversación luego de un largo momento de quietud. El ambiente estaba amargo y entristecedor, lo que disminuyó mi ira contenida e hizo que hablara en un tono mas suave.

-Un viaje te vendría exelente. Quiza un lugar soleado, para iluminarte el pequeño cerebro que hay en tu cabeza. Sabes, a mi también me hace falta una salida, unos dos meses sin pensar en estupideces, respirando aires nuevos -hablé sin parar hasta darme cuenta que estaba pareciendo una idiota al hablar conmigo misma. Bueno, al menos así lo sentía.

-No lo sé Leah, no estoy seguro -murmuró.

-Estoy intentando convencerte de manera amable, y si no cedes, me veré en la obligación de hacerlo por la fuerza. Y para eso tengo que sacar mi verdadero lado malo. ¿De verdad quieres ver mi lado malo?

Una risa pequeña salió de sus labios, cosa que no ocurría hace bastante tiempo.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Así que, en todo este tiempo, ¿Hemos visto tu lado bueno?

-Muy gracioso. Pero sí, han visto mi lado bueno -le seguí el juego para ver si cedía finalmente.

-¿Y a donde quieres que vayamos?

-Estaba pensando en Los Ángeles -sugerí.

-¿Y como nos vamos? -preguntó. Yo me imaginé que quería irse en forma de lobo, pero eso no sería lo mejor.

¿Como diablos llevamos todas nuestras cosas? ¿Amarradas a las patas? Sería muy gracioso ver como corremos con dificultad, tropezando con los obstáculos gracias a las maletas. Además tendríamos que cazar para comer, y eso me tenía cansada y asqueada.

-Tengo unos ahorros -me miró de forma confundida- Oh no, no creas que iremos en fase. Olvidalo.

-Yo también tengo ahorros -asumió un poco entristecido. Seguramente no quería gastarlos.

-No hables en ese tono, tacaño.

-Genial, me iré de viaje con una loca, maniática y escandalosa _pasado mañana_. Voy a disfrutarlo demasiado -pude notar su sarcasmo, lo que me enfureció.

-¿A quien llamas loca, enfermo mental? -dije en busca de venganza. Él solo se quedó inmóvil con una sonrisa de idiota.

Luego me di cuenta que las palabras "pasado mañana" las había recalcado.

-Oh, ¡Oh! -exclamé cuando pude procesar las palabras- Pero, ¿Pasado mañana? No tendremos tiempo para sacar los pasaportes, comprar los boletos, hacer las maletas...

-¡Relajate! Si podremos.

-Si estas tan seguro, encargate de todo.

-Entonces lo haré, escandalosa.

-Cállate, Engreído -ese fue el fin de la conversación. Me pusé de pie y volví a casa, para contarle de mi viaje con Jacob a Sue y a Seth. 

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero me olvidé y me fui a dormir. Me alegra mucho entrar a mi correo y encontrar Alertas, Favoritos y reviews. Y como paga, intentaré subir los capítulos lo mas pronto posible. Además los capítulos no serán muy largos. Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas, de todo para este capítulo. 

**_Oh little furby~_**


	3. Ups, una pequeña confusión

**Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.  
**

* * *

Tuve que hacer magia para conseguir todo lo necesario para el viaje. No me entusiasmaba demasiado, no estaba de humor ni de temperatura como para un lugar soleado. Después de cinco horas y media sentados en un avión, Leah y yo bajamos en el aereopuerto de Los Ángeles. Como veníamos durmiendo, teníamos los ojos pegados y cara de zombies. Me volteé y vi el peinado de Leah, que parecía un puercoespín.

-Lindo peinado.

-¿Que? -preguntó con voz soñolienta. Al notar mi risa, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tocando los mechones tiesos de su cabello- Oh, ¿No notaste tu cabello? -dijo señalando con su dedo mi cabeza.

-¿Que tiene? -me llevé las manos a mi cabeza desesperado, pero todo estaba en orden.

-Espera, olvidé que lo tienes feo de nacimiento -dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Yo imité su sonrisa por un segundo y volví a mi expresión original.

Después de todo el papeleo, salimos del aeropuerto, Leah con dos maletas, y yo con cinco. Pero no porque traje mas cosas que ella, si no porque dos eran de ella y las otras mías. Nos quedamos estancados en la salida, y nos miramos confundidos. No teníamos un lugar de estadía, pequeño detallito que dejamos pasar. Volvímos a entrar, y consultamos a la señorita de informaciones sobre hoteles ni muy costosos, ni tampoco tan baratos.  
Escogí uno llamado "Saint Johnsonn" y Leah escogió uno llamado "Starlight". El que escogió ella era mucho mas costoso que escogí yo, pero insistía en ir a ese lugar. Y empezó la discusión, frente a la de informaciones, que se veía bastante incómoda.

-¡Disculpen! -gritó exasperada llamando nuestra atención- El hotel "Yahn Quiersen" está cerca, es económico, y la atención es exelente- intento decir calmada y con una sonrisa forzada- Si quieren les llamo un taxi.

-Suena bien- contesté agradecido.

La muchacha tomó el telefono y marcó un número.

-¿Y vas a aceptar ir a ese así como así? -susurró Leah alejandonos un poco de donde estabamos parados.

-Maldición Leah, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

-Disculpen, el taxi llegará en diez minutos, pueden esperar afuera -comunicó la chica.

Volvimos a salir con las maletas, y Leah iba refunfuñando y maldiciendo. Me sorprende que haya aceptado venir aquí con ella. El taxi apareció y nos subimos a él. Le dimos la dirección que nos había indicado la chica y tardamos quince minutos en llegar.

El hotel no era muy hermoso, pero tan poco lucía en mal estado. Entramos, reservamos una habitación, y un tipo se llevó las maletas.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunté.

-Nose, estaba pensando en ir a comer. La comida del avión era un asco.

-Bien, vamos a vagar por la ciudad buscando algun restaurante.

Asintió y me tomó de la mano para salir, y debo decir que la apretó bastante. Se detuvo, se quedó viendome, soltó mi mano, se volteó y caminó apresurada a la puerta. ¿Que diablos fue eso?

-¿Leah? -la detuve y traté de mirarla a la cara.

-¿Si? -preguntó un poco sonrojada.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Nada, me confundí. Tengo hambre, vamos luego, ¿Quieres? -habló rápido para evadir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sentía algo extraño en la mano que tomó, pero no debe ser nada.

Luego del extraño incidente, caminamos tranquilamente por la calle buscando un lugar para comer. Ninguno se veía interesante para Leah, así que nos dedicamos a hablar de estúpideces que no se refirieran a Bella o a Sam. Oh, mierda, Bella, tenía que acordarme de ella ahora. Los malditos recuerdos volvieron a mi en un flash, quitandome el buen humor que estaba recuperando.

-¿Que tienes? -preguntó deteniendonos. Pero no contesté, no quería hablar de eso ahora.

Estaba a punto de mencionar algo, cuando retrocedió y cayó de espaldas, chocando fuertemente en el cemento. Exploté de la risa, y la ayudé a levantarse.

-No es chistoso -se quejó sobandose la espalda- Yo no suelo caerme, tu discapacidad mental me está afectando. Mas te vale pagarme un terapeuta después de esto.

-Yo creo que tendré que pagarte un manicomio.

-Mira, entremos ahí -dijo cambiando el tema, y apuntando un lugar que estaba justo al lado de nosotros.

Entramos, conseguimos una mesa, y ordenamos.

* * *

Bueno, como siempre tengo que agradecerles sus reviews, que son muchos pero no me quejo. No puedo creer las estupideces que se estan creando en mi mente para futuros capítulos. De hecho, este fic es como un insecto molesto que estuvo dos semanas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, incluso cuando tenía que hacer una prueba importante. Pero igual obtuve una buena nota. Si tienen ganas, pueden dar click mas abajito para dejarme un precioso review. Oh, casi lo olvido, los hoteles que se mencionan en el fic son TOTALMENTE INEXISTENTES, cualquier parecido a la realidad es culpa de mi estúpido cerebro.

**_Oh little furby~_**


	4. Conexión

**Los personajes de esta historia (exepto el camarero y la chica en la playa) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.**

* * *

No se que me ocurrió, ¿Tomarle la mano a Jacob? ¿Tropezarme? Me estoy pareciendo a esa Bella. Espero que sea el sol o el cambio de aire.

La comida en aquel restaurante estaba deliciosa, y estaba pasando un buen rato con Jacob, que parecía callado, pero con un par de chistes que conté, se relajó y comenzó a contar un montón de chistes.

De pronto, un camarero idiota volteó sobre mi una bandeja repleta de sopas, bebidas, y creo que puré que aterrizó en mi cabello.

-¡¿Que te pasa, imbécil? -dije levantandome- ¡¿Que no puedes tener mas cuidado? -mis manos estaban tiritando y el control para entrar en fase estaba desapareciendo.  
Inspiré y espiré todo lo que pude, pero fue en vano. Jacob se percató de esto, dejó dinero en la mesa, me agarró de los brazos y me llevó fuera.

-¿Por qué me sacaste? Lo tenía bajo control -me quejé al hacerme ver mas débil.

-Si claro, lo suficiente como para aparecer en todos los periódicos mañana con el título "Histerica mujer se transforma en lobo en medio de un restaurante"

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? -dije levantando una de mis cejas.

-Ya pensaré en algo bueno -prometió.

Caminamos al hotel con calma -mas de la que yo quería- sin hablar ni nada. Esto era extraño, quiza fue una mala idea venir con él a Los Ángeles.

Tan solo abri la puerta de la habitación, me quite la camiseta que llevaba puesta, debido a su olor a sopa de pollo y algun tipo de alcohol que me estaba quemando la nariz.

Después de una ducha, me lanzé en la cama. Estaba aburrida, se supone que vinimos a distraernos, no a dar pena caminando por la calle. Segundos depués, me incorporé en la cama de un salto.

-¿Que? -preguntó Jacob que, al parecer, se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?

-¿Es necesario? -dijo cubriendose la cara con un brazo.

-Pues algo hay que hacer -alegué.

-Bien, vamos.

Se levantó con el mismo ánimo que llevaba puesto hace cuatro meses, y nos fuimos. Buscamos playas en donde no hubiera demasiada gente, pero era imposible. Nos decidimos por una que estaba menos poblada que otras.

-Jacob -mencioné mientras caminabamos, cosa que se estaba volviendo una costumbre muy odiosa.

-Que, ¿Acaso quieres darme el sermón otra vez? Estoy aguantando esto todo lo que puedo, pero lo estas volviendo una tarea imposible -dijo cabreado. Yo me ofendí un poco.

-Primero, no sabía que lidiar conmigo era una tarea tan imposible. En especial porque estoy tratando de moderar mi genio. Y segundo, voy a darte el sermón mil veces, ¿Te has visto a ti mismo? Eres una sombra caminante, eres un ser totalmente extraño. Tienes que aprender a manejar todo el maldito dolor que tienes, vivir con él hasta que sane. Reírte, moverte, nose, parecer vivo al menos. Pero nisiquiera eso intentas.

El silencio perduró bastante tiempo. Me imaginé que él intentaba procesar todas las palabras que había dicho.

De pronto, sus enormes brazos me empujaron hacia el agua, hasta que caí en ella, y él cayó sobre mi. Intenté quitarmelo pero, aún teniendo la fuerza de una mujer lobo, era muy difícil. Se quitó de encima mío, y quedó sentado en la misma posición que yo.

Y luego, algo extraño sucedió. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo, pero se sintieron como veinte minutos. El ambiente quedó impregnado con calma, hasta que una ola gigante azotó contra nuestras cabezas.

-Tienes una alga en la cabeza -me dijo quitandome una cosa resbalosa y verde de la cabeza- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

-¿Y que pasa con este?

-Es que esa chica me está mirando -señaló a una chica baja y de cabello castaño.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Te cambiaste de bando? -recibí un montón de algas de parte de él gracias a mi comentario.

-No, es que sus ojos son... aterradores.

-La verdad es que sí, ocupan la mitad de su cara -dije notando sus enormes ojos verdes. Y no enormes como un cumplido, escalofriantemente enormes.

-Parece como si hubiese salido de una caricatura japonesa.

-Y con ese gesto ridículo que hace, parece un pescado.

Bromeamos todo el resto de la tarde, y con cada risa, se parecía mucho mas al chico antes de Bella. Gracioso, alegre y bromista. Me felicité a mi misma, esos sermones estaban dando resultados. Los usaré mas a menudo.

La noche llegó sin que la percataramos, la gente comenzó a irse, y solo quedaban unas parejas que no nos molestaban para nada. Nos acomodamos en la arena, y nos recostamos sobre ella.

El cielo despejado con sus estrellas y una brillante y hermosa luna me hipnotizaron. En Forks era algo muy difícil de presenciar.

* * *

Otra vez tengo que agradecer sus reviews que me hacen feliz. Me informan que alguien lee las locuras que escribo. Creo que me enamoré de este capítulo (egocentrismo puro), y creo que Leah debería dar mas sermones. Adoré cuando mencionaron en el libro que puso en su lugar a Bella (me agrada, pero Dios, a veces se comporta como una...), de hecho, hice mi danza de "Oh yeah" y mi mamá me quedó mirando raro.  
Si les gustó el capítulo, no duden en dejar un review.

_**Oh little furby~**_


	5. Una interrupción y un lo siento

**Los personajes de esta historia (exepto la otra Leah) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.**

* * *

Algo extraño ocurrió sin duda. La corta mirada entre nosotros no debió provocar una sensación extraña, aquella sensación que te eriza los bellos de los brazos y te causa un escalofrío en la espalda.

Pasamos toda la noche en la playa, sin hablar sobre nada durante varias horas, pero el silencio no era incómodo.

-Ya se me ocurrió algo bueno -dijo Jacob interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¿Para que? -pregunté sin saber de que diablos hablaba.

-"Mujer loba asesina a camarero imbécil e incompetente".

-Tendrás que pensar en algo mejor -dije una vez que comprendí a que se refería.

-Diablos.

Sentados sobre la arena, nuestros rostros se encontraron nuevamente, y nos miramos a los ojos. Otra vez sentí el escalofrío e intenté mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan extraño? Era muy poco probable que me estuviera enamorando de Jacob, y mucho menos él de mi. Solo era el viaje, la playa y el cielo de esta noche. O tal vez el estar los dos solos en una ciudad extraña.

Un impulso me acercó cada vez mas a él, sabía muy bien para que, pero no quería ni si quiera mencionarlo en mis pensamientos. Estuve tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, y antes de poder rozar sus labios, una chica se acercó.

-Disculpen -pude notar que era la misma chica con los ojos enormes. Y ahora que la oía hablar, me parecía mas aterradora y molesta- ¿Saben donde queda...?

-No somos de aquí, lo siento -contestó Jacob quitandome las palabras de la boca. Parecía un poco apresurado y fastidiado.

-Oh, bueno. ¿Sales con ella? Espero que no porque sería un desperdicio que salieras con alguien como ella. -dijo muy descarada.

-¡¿Como yo? ¿A que te refieres hija de...? -me levanté desafiandola, ya que su descaro y sus aires de superioridad me causaban ira y... un poquito de risa. Pero Jacob interrumpió antes de poder terminar mi insulto que me estaba saliendo del alma.

-Hey, hey Leah, cálmate -me dijo.

-¿Te llamas Leah? Agh, que horrible, también me llamo Leah -dijo asiendo una mueca de asco. No sabe que ahora, gracias a ella odio mucho mucho mas mi nombre.

-Yo me siento peor ahora que se que un pescado lleva mi nombre -traté de remarcar bastante el ironismo para que se sintiera muy insultada.

-¿Un pescado? -su rostro daba mucha risa.

-Ya, Leah, un disgusto conocerte, Adiós -Jacob se despidió de ella demostrando su incomodidad.

La chica (me era imposible llamarla Leah) se quejó como una niña mimada, dió media vuelta y se fue. Que lástima, y yo que quería darle un cariñoso golpe directo en la nariz.

Iba a comentar la embarazosa situación, cuando Jacob me tomó el rostro y me besó. Un beso pequeño y corto. Se alejó con la mirada confundida, sintiendose exactamente igual que yo cuando le tomé la mano por accidente.

-Jacob.

-¿Que?

-¿Que fue eso?

-Me confundí, ¿Querías decirme algo?

Me di cuenta de que intentaba evadir el tema y olvidarlo, pero eso ya no era posible. Me lanzé, practicamente, sobre él y lo besé. Intentó alejarme, pero se rindió. Cayo en la pasión junto conmigo, con pequeñas caricias que se volvian cada vez mas bruscas. Una cosa iba llevando a la otra poco a poco. Sin consultarme se separó de mi cortando todo sentimiento que sentí durante el beso.

-No, no puedo -dijo desanimado.

-¿Es Bella?

No contestó, y dió un puñetazo directo en la arena. Toda la magia desapareció por completo y me sentí contiagiada con tristeza y agonía de su parte. Me puse de pie y le dije que hiciera lo mismo.

-Volvamos al hotel -hice notar mi frialdad hacia él.

Obedeció ya sin quejarse, eran las tres de la mañana, así que suponí que volveriamos a dormir.

El se recostó sobre su cama sin abrir las sábanas ni nada, y yo me acosté normalmente. Pasaban las horas, y no podía pegar pestaña, todo lo ocurrido anteriormente (y no era mucho) me tenía confundida. ¿Era algo real? ¿O era parte de un momento que se difundiría tras llegar a casa? Estas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me soprendí cuando el nombre Sam salió de alguna parte, ya que no había pensado mucho en él.

Y antes de que volviera el endemoniado dolor, sentí a Jacob levantarse. Me incorporé en la cama, para ver que ocurría. Se acercó a mi en silencio y se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento -susurró. Seguramente la duda y remordimiento rondaban en su mente tal como en la mía.

Luego ví la luz. Él era una alma destrozada por amar a alguien equivocado, y yo también.

Lo besé sin dudarlo, pero esta vez, iba en serio. Me acomodé en la cama mientras el me acariciaba e intentaba a la vez quitarse los pantalones. Cuando lo logró, siguió besandome como si el mundo fuese a acabar. Me quitó la pequeña camiseta que llevaba, dejandome desnuda. En ese instante supe, que esto no era un gran amor o algo que merecía un libro de seiscientas páginas, pero quizá juntos podríamos sanar todas las malditas heridas que nos habían dejado.

* * *

Primero: Disculpen el corto y terrible lemmon, no es lo mío, pero era necesario para el siguiente capítulo. Después de releerlo para ver algun error, me deprimí. Ultimamente todo me deprime. Gracias por sus reviews que me alegran el día. Si les gustó el capítulo, dejen un review. Si lo odiaron también, todo es aceptado.

_**Oh little furby~**_


	6. Mal sueño

**Los personajes de esta historia (exepto Danniel) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.**

* * *

Desperté de un golpe y sudando. Intenté recordar lo que había pasado anoche, pero solo tenía vagos recuerdos de Jacob y yo... ¿Realmente ocurrió algo anoche? Miré hacia un lado, y Jacob seguía en su cama roncando como un león. Levanté la sábana de la cama y mi ropa seguía en el mismo lugar. ¿Me habré vestido? Agarré un zapato que estaba a un lado de mi cama y se lo lancé a Jacob, que aterrizó en su cabeza.

-¡¿Que te pasa Leah? -gritó levantandose de un salto.

-Tengo una duda.

-¿Y no podías esperar hasta las once de la mañana? -se quejó.

-No. ¿Anoche viniste a mi cama a decirme lo siento? -pregunté.

-No lo creo.

Entonces comprendí todo, había tenido un mal sueño. Suspiré aliviada, pero aún así me sentía... sucia. Ahora no podía verlo a la cara sin sentir náuseas, y también dude de lo que pasó en la playa. Todo lo que sentí en ese momento se había convertido en asco y culpabilidad.

-Ayer, en la playa ¿Nos... besamos? -pregunté insegura.

Se quedó callado y desvió la mirada. Enseguida lo tome como un sí. Bueno, ahora no tenía razón para dudar si la tierra es realmente redonda. Algo había ocurrido, sentimientos extraños y demás, pero después del maldito sueño no podría verlo de la misma manera NUNCA más, ¿O sí?

De pronto, oí un estómago rugir. No estaba segura si era el mío o el de él, pero agarré el telefono del hotel para pedir servicio a la habitación. Ordené lo primero que se me vino a la mente: Café, unos huevos con tocino y unas tostadas. Hubiera pedido más, pero no podíamos exedernos del dinero que teníamos (que no era mucho).

La comida llegó en media hora, cortesía de un chico alto, de tez morena, cabello negro y extravagantes ojos azules. El chico me coqueteó los dos minutos que estuvo en la habitación.

-Idiota -oí que susurraba Jacob cuando el chico cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada -contestó rápidamente.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? -le pregunté halagada de cierta forma.

-Ya quisieras -se burló. Luego tomó un plato con huevos, y antes de dar el primer bocado, se le cayó el plato al suelo. Luego intentó buscar algo para limpiar, pero solo logró tirar la taza de café.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó intentado limpiar el manchón de café de la alfombra.

-¡Bravo Genio! -le aplaudí muerta de la risa.

-Cállate o tiraré tu desayuno también -me amenazó. Retrocedí dos pasos y me apoyé sobre la bandeja en donde estaba mi desayuno, tirando el café, derramandose la mitad sobre mi mano.

-¡Maldición! -grité mientras saltaba por toda la habitación, rogando internamente que la quemadura sanara ya.

-Quedate quieta -me ordenó Jacob mientras intentaba sujetarme.

-¡Sueltame! -le grité dandole codazos. Pero me sujetó mas fuerte, y gracias a la suerte que estoy teniendo últimamente, se enredó con mis pies y caímos sobre la bandeja, tirando lo poco que quedaba del desayuno. Quedamos cara a cara, sintiendo el aliento de cada uno. Pero se levantó con rapidez y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¡Gracias! Ahora nos quedamos sin desayuno, y mas encima tendremos que pagarlo -le regañé.

-Tu fuiste la que tiró el café sobre su mano y saltó en toda la habitación.

-Oh claro, Todo es mi culpa ¿No?

Luego dejó de escucharme, y se recostó sobre la cama. Cinco minutos después comenzó a roncar. Harta, bajé las escaleras, sin intención de ir a ningún lugar en específico. Y antes de llegar al primer piso, me encontré con el chico de los ojos azules.

-Hola -dijo muy tímido.

-Hola -le contesté sin mucho ánimo. Sin desayuno, no funciono.

-Me llamo Danniel -esta vez dejó mostrar su sonrisa, que era muy blanca por cierto.

-Yo soy Leah.

-Sabes, hoy salgo a las dos de la tarde, y me preguntaba si querrías ir a almorzar conmigo. A menos que tengas planes con aquel chico.

Aunque estaba aquí por Jacob, no tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Y quizá le hará bien un poco de soledad. Danniel me agradaba en cierta forma extraña, y decidí darle una pequeña oportunidad. De todos modos, estoy en Los Ángeles, tengo que aprovechar antes de volver a la humedad y el aburrimiento de Forks.

-Esta bien -dejé salir la respuesta sin mucho ánimo, ya que mis párpados comenzaron a caer del sueño.

-Genial, entonces, te veré mas tarde -el chico parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Volví a la habitación para dormir un rato, y Jacob seguía en la cama. Me recosté y me dormí apenas rocé la almohada.

Horas mas tarde, sentí que golpeaban la puerta. Me levanté bostezando y refunfuñando por haberme despertado de mi sueño, y abrí la puerta. Danniel me esperaba con una expresión de decepción.

-Se supone que nos veríamos a las dos.

-¡Lo olvidé! Disculpa, tenía mucho sueño. ¿Que hora es? -pregunté confundida.

-Son las tres y media.

-Oh, sabes, creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día -ya no tenía ganas de salir con Danniel.

-No, olvidalo, sabía que me harías esto -cerró la puerta furioso. Me rasqué la cabeza y volví a la cama, pero no a dormir.

-Así que ahora sales con idiotas -dijo Jacob que ya estaba sentado en la cama.

-Creo que sí -asumí.

-Yo que tu busco a alguien fuerte que realmente sepa dar un portazo con rabia -dijo un poco presumido.

-¿Quieres salir a algún lado? -le sugerí intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si no hay de otra.

Nos vestimos, me cepille un poco la maraña que tenía por cabello y salimos. 

* * *

Así que al final, no pasó nada, solo fue la retorcida mente de Leah. Primero: Gracias por los reviews, que me hacen tan feliz. Segundo: Perdón por la tardanza, pero los capítulos que tenías escritos y listos para subir fueron borrados por mi "tierno" hermanito, junto con el resto de los archivos que tenía. Luego tardé en escribirlos porque tuve una semana llena de examenes. Pero ahora los subiré mas rápido.

**~Oh little furby**


	7. Nota de autora buenas noticias :D

Queridas lectoras de por ahí:

Dios, no tengo perdon alguno por mi retraso. No sé si alguna lectora que quede por ahí lea esto y me perdone, pero me disculpo de todos modos. Yo soy de esas gentes que termina lo que empieza y este fic no ha sido la exepción, ahora ¿Por qué me tarde tres meses en siquiera dar un aviso de vida? No quiero aburrirlas con la triste historia de mi vida, pero he pasado por malos momentos -en realidad, horribles momentos- que me traían bastante deprimida. Llegué a un punto en que era una muerta en vida. Pero con ayuda de otras gentes amables, salí adelante y ahora soy una cosa caminante que irradia alegria :) Así que he vuelto con todas las ganas de escribir, incluso hasta emoticones -cosa que no hacía antes xd-  
So... si alguna tiene la amabilidad de perdonarme y leer el siguiente capitulo que planeo subir en unos dias mas -tendre un ritmo de tres o cuatro días maximo- le agradeceré eternamente, en especial por ser este mi primer fic.

Con mucho amor de escritora xd **Oh little furby** - Se les agradeceria a las pocas lectoras de por ahí que dejen un review sabiendo que leeran lo que sigue a pesar de mi retraso :D-


	8. Descubierta

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

No quería charlar. Era lo último en mi lista de las cosas que no quería hacer. Si, suena extremista, pero lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era caminar con las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, con un Jacob callado e inseguro a mi lado, exactamente con la misma posición que yo. Pasear con los labios cellados mientras el sol se incrusta en tu piel es algo relajante, y con una sola palabra se podía arruinar el momento.

Para mi alegría temporal, todo se echó a perder cuando comencé a hundirme en los recuerdos. Malditos pensamientos, ¿Es que no pueden dejar de atormentarme aunque sea un día?

-Oye -dijo Jacob interrumpiendo mis oscuros recuerdos- Ya tengo un título genial para tu casi-accidente.

-Con que aún sigues intentándolo, ¿Eh? -Solté en un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Escucha esto, "Loca extraterrestre se transforma en lobo cuando camarero estúpido le derrama la sopa" -dijo con orgullo por haber creado tal genialidad de frase.

-Realmente no sirves para el periodísmo -le destruí las esperanzas con una risa malvada.

De vuelta al silencio. Eso no me ayudaba para nada a distraerme. Me arrepiento de haber pensado que no mencionar palabras durante una caminata es algo agradable. Si tan solo fuese una estúpida que no tiene neuronas, no tendría este problema.

-Lo sé, es aburrido.

Mientras pasabamos frente a una cafetería, vi como un hombre se quedaba mirándome con insistencia, y no precisamente hacia mis ojos. Lo ignoré frunciendo el ceño y volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Deberías arreglarte la camiseta -Jacob se estaba riendo e intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

Desconcertada, bajé la vista y me encontré con que la tira de mi camiseta estaba caída y dejaba una vergonzosa vista. No se veía todo, pero si bastante más de lo que quería.

-Demonios -Arreglé mi camiseta rápidamente- Espera... ¿Estabas mirándome?

-Claro que no -Aseguró

-Eres un pervertido.

-Oye, yo solo te vi de pasada. Crees que la gente te mira todo el tiempo, eres una ególatra... -dijo comenzando su discurso de como es Leah Clearwater. Pero no quería escucharlo y lo interrumpí.

-Si ya sé, una ególatra amargada y cínica que le hace la vida imposible a los demás. No tienes que seguir repitiéndomelo como todos los demás.

Ambos callamos y continuamos con nuestro caminar. Me distrajé observando a la gente pasar a mi lado, seguro que ellos tenían el alma menos oscurecida que la mía. Otra vez, los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarme. Debía actuar rápido se quería sacárlos de mi cabeza.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cúal? -preguntó Jacob un poco jodido.

Levanté mi dedo índice antes de mostrarle mi gran idea, y aceleré el paso hasta que se transformó en una corrida. Miré hacia atrás y Jacob se había quedado de pie con cara de tonto.

-¡Vamos! -le grité disminuyendo la velocidad- ¿Acaso no entiendes las indirectas o de verdad te falla el cerebro?

-¡Yo no corro tras ególatras, cínicas y todo eso! -Me devolvió el grito.

Detuve a mis pies y esperé a que avanzara con los brazos cruzados. El caminó hacia mí con resignación.

-Eres demasiado lento.

-¿Ah sí? No lo creo.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de mí me golpeó el hombro y salió corriendo. ¡Maldito! Salí volando hasta alcanzar su paso, e incluso llegué más lejos que él. No me mentiré a mi misma, era divertido. Creo que reí por unos segundos, cuando escuché un insulto de su parte. Niño llorón.

La verdad, no quería una carrera, mi idea era llevarlo hasta un lugar que tenía en mente. Después de una hora corriendo y buscando, encontré una playa vacía. Y vaya que me costó, todas estaban llenas. ¿Será que estoy en Los Ángeles? Es bastante probable.

Asegurandome de que nadie estaba mirando, me desvestí con rapidez.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Es una playa desierta, no nudista.

-Esa no es la idea, ¿Crees que me desnudaría para ti? ¡Ja! Sigue soñando -Dije mientras me quitaba los pantalones.

Tomé un poco de vuelo y dos segundos después era un enorme lobo gris en medio de la playa. Lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Estás loca? -preguntó entre una risa nerviosa y un ataque de locura cercano.

Yo solo me reí, y sonó muy raro. Esto de expresarse cuando estas en forma de lobo te hace ver como una tonta.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Sin quejarse más se desvitió en un segundo. Yo tuve que voltearme, no tenía problemas con la desnudez, era un tema normal entre una manada de licántropos, pero ese maldito sueño me hacía imaginar cosas que me daban escalofríos en el estómago. Diablos.

Bloqueé esos tontos pensamientos y esperé a que entrara luego en fase. En esa espera, estaba distraída pensando. Por más que me esforzara el maldito sueño volvía para atacarme. Al menos logré desaparecerlos cuando Jake se transformó.

_Te apuesto el almuerzo a que no puedes conmigo_, me retó en posición de ataque. Aunque más bien parecía un cachorrito contento meneándo la cola.

_Está bien. De todos modos has pagado todo lo demás_, Pensé divertida tomando su misma posición.

_¿Has usado todo mi dinero?_, Se tensó más de lo que estaba, erizó los bellos de su espalda y me enseñó los dientes.

_Dijiste que te encargarías de todo, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Maldita sea._

No dijo nada más y se lanzó sobre mi para enterrarme sus garras y sus colmillos. Pero pronto me liberé de él arrojándolo lejos con la fuerza de mis patas. Corrí un poco alrededor de él y lo ataqué, pero el muy maldito me empujó hacia el mar. Ahí comenzó la lucha en agua, las olas se estrellaban con rabia en nuestros peludos cuerpos, quizá por eso es que no había gente en esta playa. Además de estar escondida.

Estaba... podría decirse que feliz, pero no en exceso. Pero ese maldito sueño volvió como relámpago a mis pensamientos. Me detuve en seco y sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para sacarlo de ahí. Lamentablemente, no bastó para que Jacob no lo viera.

_Leah, ¿Que... rayos fue... eso?_, Él se quedó tan o más estático que yo.

No sabía que demonios responderle. Tenía dos opciones: Avergonzarme y aceptar que había soñado eso, o mentir.

_Yo..._

_Chicos, ¿Donde están? Los hemos buscado por todos lados_

Esa maldita voz me dió una sensación horrible en la espalda. Esta era la peor idea que se me había ocurrido. ¿Como fui tan estúpida para no pensar en esto? Ahora tenía que dar dos explicaciones. Entre la espada y la pared, la primera es vergonzosa y la segunda es odiosa. Me gustaría correr lejos y lanzarme por algún acantilado, ¿Habrán acantilados en Los Ángeles?

* * *

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...! Sé que tarde mucho, pero es que después de mucho tiempo se pierde la costumbre, además de que se me olvidó un poco el hilo de la historia, pero creo que lo recuperé. ¡Gracias! Chicas de verdad aprecio su apoyo, por eso me esforcé lo más que pude en este capítulo. Por cierto, como nuevo comienzo he revelado mi nombre, ahora soy Valeria o Valeris :). Bueno, acepto toda clase de reviews, como siempre.

**~Valeris**


End file.
